Milleniumon's origins
by black5trainer
Summary: Milleniumon had always had an influence on Adveture and Tamers, especially on Ken and Ryo. But his true origins have always been shrouded in mysteries. Here his story begins, from Kimeramon to Cyberdramon


Millenniummon's Origins

**Part One: Devimon/Kimeramon**

Devimon's point of view

_Flashback_

_ "You have used up all your power; that wasn't very smart of you Angemon, now you are no use to anyone! You can't escape from the Dark Forces, evil is everywhere, so don't savor your victory. There are other Digimon just as powerful as I am, some of them are even stronger- I wonder what you'll do when you run into them? You haven't won at all, what a waste of time!" Devimon just laugh as both he and his rival faded away, while Angemon's partner cried out for him not to die."_

Present

Freedom, he thought, after years of hiding I can now execute my revenge on them. He stared at his new body he has been placed into by the so-called Digimon Emperor. The base seemed that of a Greymon, with Garuramon's hind legs and a Monocromon's tail. He still had his arm, an affect of the boy using his darkness to power this creation, but also one skeleton arm and an insectoid arm. He can tell that he has two pair of wings as well made for flying.

Devimon knew that this body, Kimeramon, was created by the fallen chosen to defeat a new generation of Digidestineds, three who are inheritors of two each from six crests, and two of which, as fate has it, was the younger sibling of the first groups leader(and a child of light of all things) and the boy with the Patamon who defeated him. He knew that creature would have survived that night; Digimon can't truly die.

"Kimeramon, destroy the Digidestineds." If he was capable to he would smile. The arrogant boy, a slave to his own darkness and the vampire Myothismon, believes _he_ can control him. I can just destroy the boy, he thought, but first these brats and the others will fall.

Devimon flew his new body out of the base. Outside were two armor-digimon, a Halsemon and a Nefertimon, and on each a female human on their back. From the girl on Halsemon he could sense Love and Sincerity, and on the girl on Nefertimon he senses the Light. He was easily able to defeat these two as if they were mere Rookies. Once he returns to the base he was sent to a Digimon community to burn it to the ground. The Digimon just ran in fear of his Heat Viper.

Thats right, run, he thought. If you though the so called Emperor was horrible, you have yet to see my true power.

He soon gain a message from the boy, telling him to return to the base to deal with some pest. Devimon knew he meant the digidestineds. This is my chance for revenge, he realized.

As soon as he crashed through the base he saw the Halsemon and Nefertimon along with their partners from before, as well as three humans and three armor-digimon. The first pair was a brown haired boy similar in form to the digidestines first leader Taichi Kamiya and a Raidramon, and from them he sensed Courage and Friendship. The second was a younger child partnered with a Digmon, with the strength of Knowledge and Reliability. The last was a blond-haired boy with a Pegasasmon, and Devimon knew from their Hope that they were the same child Takeru and Patamon those years ago.

So he survived, he thought, just as I knew he would. No matter, he will fall with the others, and this time he will not come back. With his Heat Viper he defeated the Armor Digimon easily, and they de-energized into a DemiVeemon, a Poromon, an Upamon, a Gatomon, and that bat Patamon. Now once again I can finish them.

Something pushed that boy emperor off enough to tell _him _to cease attacking, but Devimon just ignored him and continue to use his Heat Viper. The brats just ran away from him like the gnats they are, but Devimon could not help to notice that one of them, the boy with his goggles, has disappeared

His suspicions were proven correct when he detected the strong power source coming from the generator of the base. In there he saw the boy and his DemiVeemon, now a Veemon, and a Wormmon, whom he knew was the emperor's true partner. And inside the generator was a Golden Digiegg.

Impossible, he thought. He knew the legends of the Golden Digiegg. Unlike the other Digieggs, which give a digimon the strength of a champion, the Golden Digiegg was capable of giving a Digimon the strength of an Ultimate. But the Digiegg, was suppose to be just that, a legend.

Yet he was proven wrong as the boy activated the Digiegg of Miracles, turning his Veemon into Magnamon. This Magnamon has proven himself a true challenge compare to his Kimeramon body. The warrior used his array of attack launching the two outside of the base. But soon Devimon was able to grab the golden warrior. Victory was a simple crunch of the hand.

Unfortunately, faith had a different path. The Wormmon rode on a Devidramon's back into him, forcing him to let go. And just as Angemon used up his energy to defeat him the first time, Wormmon gave up all of his energy to Magnamon. Magnamon, in fury of the Rookie's sacrifice, used a heavy-charged Magma Burst onto Devimon, which almost disintergrated his body. The last scene he saw was the boy emperor, Ken Ichijouji, crying over the lost of his partner, and the goggle-headed boy, Daisuke Motomiya, handing him his Crest of Kindness, as Devimon began to fade away.

Devimon thought, this isn't over Digidestineds, far from it...

**This is only part one of the story. Part Two will be Cathode/Anode Tamer and Tag Tamers, and Part Three will be Brave Tamers and the Tamer Series.**

**AS for Devimon in Kimeramon's body, do you really think he would not allow himself to be absorbed with the darkness Ken used to bring Kimeramon to life.**

**Do not worry about my other story, Past and Present, I will have the next chapter up soon. I have lost track of time.**


End file.
